Light To His Darkness
by Lovelyridz
Summary: here are some klaroline dabbles regarding the episodes that kind of disappointed us..so i thought about rewriting their scenes to give them a happy ending because they deserve it ;) don't own the vampire diaries ;)
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**A/N : hey guys I'm sorry but it's not an update for chapter but I just rewrite this one shot again because I was not happy with it that much..so I added little bit of scenes and thought and even added some line..**

**And thank you sooo much who have favorite ,followed and reviewed .:)  
**

**I hope you like this :)**

* * *

**Light To His Darkness**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

_**You Can Find The Good In Everybody,**_

_**IF You Just Give Them A Chance...  
**_

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." She said weakly venom spreading through her body making her feel weak..she was lying on the sofa her hands on her stomach looking at klaus who was standing across the room

"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." He replied emotionlessly..he didn't looked at her just stood there crossing his arms over her chest

"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?" She whispered softly

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." He replied making caroline shake her head slightly..

"I don't believe you." She said weakly

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." He answered leaning against the door frame looking emotionless

"No, it's because you were hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human." She whispered her voice getting weak and weak..venom was spreading through her body faster making her unable to talk..she could feel her eyes closing in tiredness..the pain was unbearable ..klaus looked at her slowly making his way towards her..the only sound flew through the house was of klaus shoes that were cracking while he walked towards her..he approached her sitting on the table next to caroline

" How could you possibly think that?" He asked his voice came out like a whisper..fear and surprise was clearly visible on his face

"Because I've seen it. Because... I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done." She whispered making klaus looked at her in shock..he watched her lying on the sofa yelping in pain because of him.._because of him_..he closed his eyes regretting what he had done to her specially when she was ready to forgive me..but he ruined it _again_..he wanted to hit himself for hurting her..he hated himself for letting his temper get best of him..He was sure that now she won't forgive him..not when he tried to kill her, hurt her

"But you can't. Can you?" He asked afraid to know her answer..he didn't wanted to hear the answer that will make his life miserable, that will make him regret why he did this..

"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." She whispered softly locking her eyes with klaus...klaus looked at her in shock wanting to deny the fact that she is making assumption but he knew she is right...he indeed loved her..he wanted to be with her from the first time he locked his eyes with her..he knew she was his mate..his mate that he waited for thousands years..a part of his heart was missing..it was been with caroline that part started completing..she was the missing piece of his heart the light she have is the only way to his darkness..he still remember the witch words he had met years ago

_"She will be light to your darkness..the part that is missing will be complete until then you will left infinitely and utterly alone..when you will be mated, the nature will be balance..but don't let your darkness ruined her.."_

"You know why i came here..?" Caroline asked interrupting klaus thoughts..he looked at her

"To see tyler.." he whispered little harshly still thinking about their earlier conversation

"No", she whispered looking at him

"I came for you" she said softly yelping in pain..klaus looked at her in confusion..not knowing whether she is lying or not..Because she was the one who said she didn't want to burn her calories talking to him..

"The day at the pageant I saw a sight of you I never saw before, which made my mind changed about what i fell for you..the day you killed tyler mom i was with stefan i felt guilty for hurting and betraying you when you could have killed me when you had a chance but you didn't..you stayed with me, allowing me to distract you. their a part of me wants to be with you forget all the things you have done..i didn't knew what elena plan was until today..i was hurt that they killed your brother i was worried for you" she whispered looking at him tears rolling down her face...

"I came here to see you..tyler was just an excuse..i would be lying if i said i don't feel anything for you" she replied looking at him...he looked at her shock with her revelation..did she likes me..? Then what about tyler..? What if she is playing..? Various question started firing him in his mind but he watch caroline lying on sofa yelping in pain..he looked at her eyes and saw nothing but truth..but what if she is hallucinating..?what if she is just babbling..?

'You're hallucinating" klaus whispered his eyes glistening he looked away from her eyes not letting her see him more vulnerable..he didn't like been weak in front of anyone..especially not caroline

"I guess you will never know" she said softly yelping pain as her breathing started catching

"Caroline..?" Klaus whispered, caroline breathing got labored then weak and then was finally fading slowly as her head fall down on the side of the sofa..klaus looked at her tears started forming his eyes..he didn't wanted her to die..not when he was in love with her..and she felt the same when she was ready to forgive him.._no one will ever love you boy_..his fathers words started forming in his mind..he wished his father could be watching this..watching that he was wrong, watching that there is someone who loves him...he looked down at caroline she was his mate..he already stayed thousands years with a missing piece in his heart..he didn't wanted anyone to replace it except caroline..he knew he don't deserve her..he will never be good enough for her..when he saw her breathing started fading a part of him felt like was dying he moved lifting Caroline into a sitting position, sitting behind her, he looked down at her neck watching the bite that was spreading on her neck..he bites open his wrist and puts it to her mouth...he sat there waiting for her to move and start drinking but she didn't..._come on lovee drink up..please don't die on me_..he begged...a sign of relief pass through him when he felt caroline fangs sucking his skin drinking his blood..Klaus smooth her hair as she regains strength and continues to drink...she hold his wrist in both of her hands pulling it closer to her mouth so that she could drink..klaus leaned against the sofa watching caroline drinking blood in his arms..he could feel her hunger for his blood was getting strong..she leaned her back on his chest continuing drinking..klaus wrapped his hand around her waist containing the balance..he felt caroline hand on his hand that rested on her waist..she intertwined their fingers holding them tightly..while she sucked his other wrist for the last time before pulling it away from his turned resting her forehead in his neck as bring their intertwined hand to wrapped it around her stomach...

"Thank you" she whispered pressing her lips to his neck while snuggled deep into his neck..klaus closed his eyes feel her lips on his neck..it wasn't a kiss but still her lips touching his skin made his dead heart beat again..she sign in her sleep snuggling even more to him as she slowly drifted back to sleep..he kept his cheeks on her head hearing her slow breathing..even her breath was like a lullaby to him

"Save me caroline" he whispered in the dark and silence room hearing the blonde soft breathing that was rested on his body..he wrapped his other arm around her holding her closer..He allow his eyes to get close, enjoying the calmness caroline body gave him hoping that her light would bright up the darkness..

* * *

**Author note : here it is**

**Next update will be soon, I promise and its going to be the part 2 of this chapter..**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Until then cya**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N : Thank you guys so much who have followed, favorite and reviewed.. :) i really appreciate it.. :D you guys could follow me on tumblr with the same username :)**

* * *

**Light To His Darkness**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

_**I Believe In True Love.**_

_**I Believe In Love At First Sight.**_

_**I Believe That Love Conquers All.**_

_**And That Doesn't Mean There**_

_**Wont Be Hard Days Or Difficult**_

**Things**_** To Deal With,**_

_**Because There Will Be,**_

_**But Finding That Person Who Does It For You**_

_**And Knowing That Person Loves You Back,**_

_**Just Makes Everything So Much Easier.**_

* * *

PART 2

Caroline stir in her sleep comfortably..smile started forming on her lips because she had the peaceful night she ever dreamed off..she opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times while looking at her surrounding..she was In Gilbert house..._what was she doing here..?_ she tired to get up but she couldn't move because there was a hand wrapped around her waist holding her close..it was then she realized that she was sleeping on someone..someone because of whom she had peaceful night..she slowly turned and saw it was Klaus who was holding her close to him..then the memories of last night started running in her head..Klaus biting her..Caroline talking about him been human..talking about him been in love with her..she remembered in how much pain she was in..remember how she felt when her breathing was slowly fading because of venom..she was afraid that time not because she was going to die but because if she died she wouldn't get a chance to tell Klaus what she exactly felt for him..how much sorry and guilty she was for hurting him.. the way Klaus behaved that day or the way she always behaves with him was making it impossible for him to trust her..she wasn't sure whether he was going to save her or not...when she told him about the way she felt he didn't trust her..he thought she was hallucinating..and that moment Caroline knew he wont save her and she was going to die...Caroline looked at Klaus, he was sleeping so peacefully...she looked at their close proximity..klaus was lying on his back his one hand wrapped around her waist and other holding her arm...Caroline hand was on his chest her face close to his neck...his face was facing the opposite side of the hall..she could only see his side face..window behind them send sun rays letting his beard golden hair shine...she slowly moved her hand from his chest making her fingers touch his jaw until his beard tickled her..she moved her finger on his jaw..she froze when he stir in his sleep tighten his hold on her..she was waiting for him to open his eyes but he didn't instead he turned his face facing Caroline but still sleeping, now his face was few inches away from her...she couldn't help but stare at his pink lips that were few inches away from hers...the lips that always smirk at her...the lips that always smile at her...the way she started staring at his lips and started thinking about it her finger immediately reacted touching them...she slowly moved her one finger on his lower lips..they were soft and pinkish..she slowly touched his lower lips making him sign and parting his lips a little..Caroline could feel his hot breath on her finger..she slowly moved her finger more to the lower lips making him sign..she knew it tickles when we move our fingers on our dry lips..and now it was tickling him..she moved her finger more trying to irritate him watching how his eyebrows got a little narrow...she froze when she felt his tongue lick his lips as well as her finger on it..she couldn't help but feel the arousal that was raising in her body..making goosebumps appear on her skin..the way his tongue licked her finger made her lick her own lips in arousal...she moved her finger to touch his corner of his lips were his smirk takes place..she couldn't help but smile...she kept her palm on his cheeks her thumbs brushing his cheeks lightly..she bit her lips while smiling as she moved closer to him...his face inches away from him..she slowly leaned towards his face giving a feature kiss to his jaw as she rested her face into his neck and one hand still caressing his cheek..she felt his arms tighten around her waist pulling her closer to him as he turned rested on one side of his body...she smiled snuggling closer to him letting their legs get intertwined with each other...she closed her eyes feeling all the happiness that she thought she would never have...falling back to sleep feeling safe in the arms of the person who will never let anyone hurt her.. but little bit she dint knew was that Klaus was awake the whole time...

Klaus slowly opened his eyes watching Caroline sleeping in his arms..her palm resting on his cheek...a smile of happiness started forming on his lips..the happiness of been love back...when he felt Caroline stir in her sleep before he knew she was awake..he had been alive for thousands years and getting sleep only for a minute was his thing...when he felt her awake he was afraid whether she will leave him when he felt her panic..but when she didn't leave..a sign of relief pass through him..he decided to remain to act in asleep to see what Caroline will do in his absence..he thought that she will move from his grip or will try to wake him but she dint..instead he felt Caroline soft finger moving from his chest to his jaw..a way of electricity current passed through his body at her touch..he sign turning his face towards her direction..then he felt her fingers touching his lips making him arouse at her touch and unable to act a sleep..so he lick his lips as well as her finger making her stop...but then he felt her palm resting on his cheeks caressing it in a caring way..he wanted to make known his awareness but he didn't he decided to see more what she does..he tighten his hold on her pulling closer to him..she snuggled to him...Klaus body got froze like hell when he felt her soft lips kissing her jaw..he could sense her smiling before snuggling closer to him while her one hand caressing his cheeks..Klaus acted to stay asleep until he felt Caroline breathing slow...he opened his eyes watching the beauty falling a sleep in his arms snuggling as closer to him as possible..Klaus moved a little back so that he could see Caroline face...she was looking peaceful while she was sleeping..Klaus moved his hand making their way from her waist to her face..he removed the hair locks from her face as he slowly brush her cheekbone with his knuckles..with his one finger touched her long eyelashes..he could see a slight pink color started appearing on her cheeks at his touch..she sign in happiness smile forming on her lips as she hold Klaus hands that was on her cheeks...she hold it in hers intertwining their fingers as she hold it near her chest..near her heart..Klaus smile a genuine happiness started forming on his lips because of her..because of her light...he moved his other hand from her waist to the back of her head brushing hairs slightly as he pulled her closer...he leaned kissing her forehead..then kissing her nose tip, she immediately leaned in his touch blush appearing on her face...he kissed their intertwined hands before pulling her closer ,he pulled her safely in his arms and from then he knew it he would do anything in his power not to let Caroline get hurt..he sign letting his eyes get close enjoying her presence...

Caroline opened her eyes after few hours of sleep..she rub her eyes with one hand stretching her legs like a kitten..she saw that she was still in Klaus arms her head was resting on his crock of the neck..Their one hand was intertwined together..a smile started forming on her lips thinking about how good she peaceful slept.. she had been sleeping in his arms without been afraid of anything, she slept peacefully knowing that she was safe in Klaus arms..and he won't let anyone hurt her..Caroline saw his necklace resting on his chest..she moved her other hand taking the hold of the necklace..playing it with her fingers...she played with its beans moving them up and down like a child..

"I didn't know you like my necklace so much" Klaus soft made her jump a little…

"How long have you been awake..?" she asked her fingers still playing with his necklace

"Long enough to see you smiling and playing with my necklace" he chuckled..Caroline smile got widen

"you were awake the whole time and you didn't say anything" she chuckled shaking her head at him..

"why would I ..? when I wanted to see you smile.." he whispered his hands rubbing her hair slightly..his fingers rubbing her scalp..she sign in calmness that his finger gave her..it felt good..

"Thank you" she whispered removing her head from his neck to look at him…"for saving me..i thought that you will let me die" she whispered hurt and pain clearly visible from her voice..

"I would have never let you die…because I can't stand the thought of you been in pain..you don't know how hard it was for me to ignore you while you were yelping in pain" he whispered brushing her jaw with his knuckles..she leaned in his touch while looking at his necklace as her finger played with it..

"I know" she whispered softly. " I was afraid –"she started but Klaus interrupted her

"I'm sorry for hurting you..i promise you will never ever do that to you again.." he apologize..Caroline nodded silently

"I know, but that's not why I was afraid about" she said turning her glare to look at him..He looked at her in confusion " I was afraid because If I would have died you wouldn't have known what I feel about you and I wouldn't have get any chance to explain myself to you" she whispered holding his hands that were resting on her jaw..

"And what is it that you feel about me..?" he asked a small smile appearing at his lips..a smirkle started appearing on his lips when he saw Caroline cheeks slightly turning to red..watching her blush was something he would like to see more..

"That I like-" she started saying but stopped herself when she saw him smirkling, she knew he was waiting for her to say that 'I like you'…but she couldn't before once making irritate and impatience..

"That I like that you're a million years old..i mean I'm really in need of tutor for my history assignment.." she said innocently watching how his smirkle died and his eyebrow got narrow in irritation but he soon smirkle at her nodding his head slightly controlling his impatience..

"And..?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her..

"And that you could really be a great great great..-"

"Great..?" Klaus asked his impatience getting best of him..

"Great tour guide" she finished smiling innocently at him …he growl but gave her a nod giving her a small smile..she chuckled at him..before snuggling closer to him..

"I like when you make me feel special.." she whispered kissing his jaw..

"I like when you talk about all the beautiful things that you want me to see (kiss), I like it when you try hard to be good for me (kiss) I like it when you' re only human and kind with me and no one else (kiss) I like to see this side of you (kiss) , I like it when you talk about all the places you have been (kiss) talking about all the places that I deserves to visit (kiss), I like it the way you look at me like I'm the most important and the most beautiful girl in the world (kiss).. I guess I was just afraid to accept it that I like the way you make me feel..and guess that's why I like you " she whispered finally letting her eyes get locked with his..as soon as she said that the only last thing she saw was a smile appearing on Klaus lips then suddenly she was been pinned to the couch as Klaus lips crushed to her…when her mind got steady exactly knowing what was happening she started kissing him back…the kiss was not harsh but it was passionate..Klaus kissed her lower lips then upper lips..he started kissing her softly on both the lips..once , twice, thrice…Caroline tangled her finger in his curls pulling him closer letting their lips crashed into passionate kiss..Klaus placed his one hand on her cheeks as he kissed her his body turned side way making his body unbalance..she could feel Klaus balance been lose on her so she wrapped her legs around his body making him stay steal on her body as they kissed each other..Klaus other hand when to her hip as he pulled her closer to him his body been flushed to her..he could feel her breast pressing on his chest making him arouse..Caroline let out a gasp when she felt his tighten touching her core..Klaus used this opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth making her moan..smile started appearing on his lips hearing the way she moan for him..they kissed each other, tasting each other..Klaus kissed her cheeks making his way to her jaw then towards the neck he kissed the area were he bit her..he stopped himself there , guilt started appearing on his face..he looked at her watching her looking at him in confusion wondering why he stopped..

"What is it..?" she asked caressing his cheeks..

"I'm sorry for biting you" he whispered tears forming in his eyes fearing what would have happened if he had been late to save her..? he couldn't let her die..couldn't bear the thought of watching the light disappearing from her..

"hey" she whispered caressing his cheeks when he didn't said anything she moved him a little making him sit on the couch while she made herself comfortable on his lap..Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist..

"hey its okay you know..i don't hate you.." she whispered resting her forehead against his.." I will never ever hate you Klaus..especially it is because of you I'm still alive..you saved me" she whispered

"but I was the one who put your life in danger at first place" he whispered ..

"yes..and I told you it was because you were hurt..but still you saved me Klaus you showed me your humanity..that's what I want..that's what it is important that I'm alive at the end right" she whispered kissing his cheeks..

"what if I would have been late to save you because of my ego and self respect" he said looking directing at her.. " Caroline I couldn't bear the thought of you dying especially because of me.."he added..

"of course you wouldn't you love me" she said caressing his cheeks.

"Caroline when I first met you was the day at the party when my fath Mikael showed up.." he said trying his best to control the anger he felt even thinking about Mikael.. " I saw the light in you that made me tell Tyler to save you or indirectly warn him to save his friends because I knew he would save you first..i didn't wanted you to get hurt in between" he explained..Caroline looked at him in confusion..

"if you didn't wanted to hurt me then why made Tyler bit me especially on my birthday..?" she asked a little harshly thinking about how afraid and angry she was about thinking about her dying on her own birthday_..who dies on the same day they are born.._ Klaus pulled her closer kissing her lips slightly

"I told him to bit because I wanted to talk to you and I knew you won't talk to me because of my reputation so biting you was the only option because I was the one who would save you..when I gave you my blood the way you drank from him ..at very next moment i knew that your my mate because even if I didn't like giving or letting people drink from my wrist but with you it was different..with you I felt like a part of me was getting completely , a new way of humanity and light started replacing my darkness..and that's the reason when everything I'm with you I'm different you make me a little calm and make me feel alive..when I saw your breathing getting fade a part of me stop dead even thinking about you been dead boiled my mind making me feel like to destroy all the town in anger" he explained..Caroline looked at him listening to each and every word he said…she could understand what was he feeling..because sometimes she felt the same..

"Well it's good that I'm alive and the innocent town is safe from big bad hybrid" she chuckled trying to make the atmosphere cool..klaus looked at her for a minutes then letting out a chuckled..he pulled her closer kissing her

"My my my I'm still a big bad hybrid for you aren't I..?" he asked while kissing her lips..she smiled nodding her head..

"Yea my wolf" she whispered making Klaus smile widen at her words ..he liked the way she claimed him hers..

"Only yours" he whispered kissing her neck where he bit her..

"I love you" she whispered making Klaus froze..he back away a little to look at her

"what did you say..?"

" I love you..i want to be with you..want you to take me away from this town..i want to be in the world away from this supernatural things and want it to be only you and me for a while " she whispered resting her forehead on his..

"I never thought I would hear someone say like that to me" he whispered as a silent tear roll down his face making Caroline heart felt ..

"I love you " she whispered kissing his forehead.. "I love you" whispered kissing his eyes "I love you" kissing his cheeks "I love you" kissing his nose tip "I love you" kissing his jaw…

"get used to it by now because I wont stop saying it" she whispered in his ears as she place as soft kiss on it before whispering "I love you"..she looked at him watching tears rolling down his face ..she brushed his tears as way..in a second he pulled her closer crushing his lips to hers..

"I love you" he whispered this time making Caroline smile widen…they kissed again again tasting each other..Caroline chuckled making Klaus stopped

"What…?" he asked looking at her in confusion..she shake her head

"I think I have to take my words back" she chuckled..Klaus looked at her in fear wondering which words she was talking …_is it about loving him,….? _Caroline smiled as she saw Klaus looking at her in fear..she shake her head holding his face in her palms..as she kissed his lips softly

"I have to take my words back about me been to smart to be seduced by you" she said laughing at her own words she said to him outside the grill..he smiled worries and fear vanishing from his face..

"Well you can blame my charms for that" he winkle at her..she raised her eyebrow at him in teasing way

"ohh yea..then let me show you how charming I can be" she smirkled pulling his body to her by his collar as they started kissing again..

* * *

**Authors Note : here is the part 2 :) **

**i hope you guys like it :D**

**Don't forget to review ill be waiting :D**

**till then cya next time **

**~Lovelyridz~**


End file.
